Transformed
by Frostleaf of RiverClan
Summary: Two friends that have never met in real life both get murdered around the same time, and end up in ThunderClan, transformed into cats. How did this happen? Who murdered them? You'll never know if you don't read! Seriously, go on and read! *rolls eyes* Stop reading the summary and read the story! Gosh! (Rated T for murder)
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first story on this account. I don't know where this idea came from... it's probably really weird.**

I sighed as the dismissal bell rang, sliding my math notebook into my binder and zipping it closed. Today was another long day of middle school. Trust me; seventh grade sucks. I pulled the strap of my binder onto my shoulder and got up from my desk, following the rest of the kids rushing to the buses.

I walked down the noisy hallway filled with the noise of obnoxious people that I don't care about to the doors leading outside to the buses. I adjusted my binder strap and looked for a 14 on one of the buses. When I spotted it, I went up the stairs past the bus driver that never speaks to a seat towards the front.

The reason why I sit at the front is because the middle-schoolers sit at the back. The last time I sat back there… you don't want to know. I probably… "don't belong," in the front, because the high-schoolers sit up in front, but I think I'm tall enough. Trust me; a seventh grade girl should _not _be taller than 95% of middle school, including eighth grade boys and teachers.

Anyway, as soon as I sat down, I took the binder strap off my shoulder and took my cell phone out of my jeans pocket. I won't get into specifics what kind of phone it is; it would probably bore you. Let's just say I have a moderately cheap smart phone. It is my best friend, well, not really, my best friend is… let's just say he's really important in this story.

Because the first thing I did was take out my phone, you're probably thinking, 'Oh, she's just like all the other young teenagers; texting all her friends.' Wrong. I don't even have any friends. Wait a second, didn't I just mention that I have a best friend? You're probably confused. Don't worry; I'd be confused too. Maybe. Probably. I don't know. Or perhaps I do. Everything'll be explained later.

Anyway, instead of texting my non-existent friends, I got onto the internet and logged on to Fan Fiction. Yes, that's right. I like fan fiction. The secret is out. Lynwood Stormy Jennings is into fan fiction. It's time for me to hide under my bed and never go to school again. Oh, wait. I can't. Because I'm- Oops. I almost spoiled everything.

I clicked on my username in the top right corner, bringing me to the screen that has all the settings for my profile. It said that I had one PM in my inbox. Already knowing who sent it, I opened it. Here's what it said:

"_I'll be on Facebook at 4 talk to you then. :) –Skylar, 3 hours ago"_

Let me guess, you're wondering who this, "Skylar" character is. Everyone's wondering _something_ these days. It's not just humans, either.

Skylar is my best friend I've already mentioned. If you haven't guessed yet, I didn't know Skylar in real life. We did Skype each other, PM each other, and chat through either Facebook or Gmail. However, we hadn't met, for he lived over 800 miles away.

Now you're probably thinking, "Wow, she is _horrible_ at making friends. Her only friend is online?" It's not that I'm horrible at making friends. It's just that it's hard to find someone my age that's not stupid. I don't mean to offend anyone who's reading this that is in middle school. If you're reading this, most likely you're _not_ stupid.

For the first time that day, I felt a positive emotion. That was just a half hour before Skylar got on! I leaned against the bus window, looking out at the forest, and the occasional building. I got home in about a half hour, so Skylar would get on at about the same time I switched from my phone to my computer.

When the bus driver finally dropped me off at my house, I ran up to the front door and opened it. I threw my binder down carelessly and went downstairs, where my bedroom and my computer were, along with my parents' and my twin sister's co- wait a second, I never even mentioned my identical twin sister, Bronwyn, have I? Well, I did now. I also have two brothers, Mackenzie, who is in college, and Logan, who joined the Peace Corps, and is currently in some country in Asia. So, both of my brothers are adults.

I found Bronwyn sitting at my computer. "What're you doing on my computer?" I asked. "And, why weren't you on the bus?"

Bronwyn spun in my chair toward me. "Oh, you're back. Mom and Dad are going to pick something up and they aren't coming back 'till tomorrow."

"You didn't answer my questions," I told her. She knew that I hate it when my questions aren't answered.

Bronwyn smirked. "Fine. My computer isn't working, and I needed to check my Facebook. My orthodontist appointment was today, so Dad picked me up and took me." She grinned widely, showing the colors she got for her braces this time, green and turquoise. "Then he dropped me off and left with Mom."

I nodded, and shoved her out of my chair, and logged out of her Facebook account. "Hey!" she glared at me, but it suddenly changed into a smirk. "Ah, I see… true love cannot be separated for long, can it?"

It was my turn to glare. I didn't turn toward her, I just ignored her while I logged in to my Facebook account. But Bronwyn wasn't about to give up. "Ah, my little Lynnie has grown up so fast… in love already!"

"Shut up…" I muttered.

"Lynnie and Skylar, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" my immature little sister continued.

I sighed, checking a few things, like FarmVille, Fish World, et cetera. Suddenly the notification jingle and the chat box opened.

"_Hey, Lyn!" _It was Skylar. Bronwyn noticed, and tried to push me over to get to the keyboard.

"Wyn… go… away…" I said as I struggled against my little sister.

"_Lyn… it says you've seen it… are you going to reply?" _ Bronwyn won our little battle and held me down while she started typing.

"_Yeah, I'm here," _ she typed.

"_Oh, good. I thought you were ignoring me or something."_

Bronwyn grinned maliciously. _"Nope. Oh, by the way, I have a really important question."_

"_What?"_

"_Skylar Benjamin, will you marry me?" _Bronwyn sprinted away as fast as she could, giggling. I rushed to type that it was my sister that said that, but not before Skylar said something.

"_Um… are you being serious?"_

"_OHMYGOSH I HATE MY SISTER!" _I typed. _"THAT WAS HER!"_

"_Ah. That would make sense. XD My sister would probably do something like that, too."_

"_I'm going to KILL Wyn later."_

"_Violence is not the answer, Lyn."_

"_Yah it is. :P"_

"_Fine. Let's all listen to Princess Lynwood."_

"_That's right. You have to listen to me. You're my servant."_

"_Nope. I am the PRINCE!"_

"…" What did he mean by that?

He quickly responded with, _"Your brother, of course. :P"_

Our conversation continued for a while longer, until Skylar said that he had to go eat dinner. I realized that we'd talked for two hours. Hm. It didn't seem like that long.

I left the Facebook chat window open and went upstairs into the kitchen and opened the freezer, taking out a tub of ice cream. What? It wasn't a full container, I swear!

I went and watched some TV, finding a good episode of SVU. When that was over, I yawned, and decided to go to bed.

I went back downstairs and just crawled into bed in my regular clothes, too lazy to change. It didn't take very long for my consciousness to fade.

Suddenly a man with a blue hood over his eyes was holding a knife to my neck.

Wasn't expecting that, were you? Me neither.

My mind went into a shocked state. I was frozen with shock and fear. I knew I was about to die.

The last thing I saw was the man's grin. Then I felt him put pressure on the cold blade, and a sharp pain and everything went black.

**Was it good? Was it weird? Was it the worst thing you ever read? You can't tell me if you don't review!**


	2. How am I Alive?

**Hi again! No, I don't write this fast. I already had a few chapters written.**

I yawned and stretched, arching my back. "Wait a second, why is she arching her back?" is what you're probably thinking. I was thinking that, too. Know what else I was thinking? Why am I _alive_?

I looked down at my white paws. _**Paws?!**_ I was panicking. I turned, trying to see myself. I had a tail, for paws, and long, feathery black fur, the same color as my hair was when I was a human, and white paws. _I'm a __**cat**__! _My brain took a bit to process this.

Suddenly, I heard some voices coming from behind some bushes. "I hope Firestar picks us to go to the gathering tonight!" mewed a cat.

"Yeah! Jaypaw gets to go EVERY time, since he's the medicine cat apprentice, but sometimes we have to stay behind!"

"_Warriors_?" I accidentally mewed out loud. I read the series in 5th grade. Skylar and I talk about it a lot.

"Who was that?" two cats appeared from the bushes, one black, one yellow.

"Intruder!" the yellow cat jumped on top of me. "Let me guess, you're in ShadowClan, going to ambush us?"

"What? No! I'm not in a clan!" I struggled underneath him, but he was strong.

He gave me a disbelieving look, and mewed to the other cat, "Hollypaw, go tell the clan. There are probably ShadowClan warriors hiding somewhere." Hollypaw nodded and ran off.

"_Lionblaze_?" I mumbled, realizing who was pinning me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"Who are you?" Lionblaze – or I guess, Lionpaw – asked.

I hesitated, which was a mistake. "…Lynwood."

He cocked his head. "That's not a warrior name…"

"I told you, I'm not a clan cat," I mewed, rolling my eyes at the tom.

Suddenly, a long-haired white tom, a pale grey tom, and a white she-cat appeared along with Hollypaw appeared from the bushes. "What is this?" the pale grey tom asked.

"Um… a rogue…" Lionpaw mewed.

"I thought it was a ShadowClan cat," mewed the white tom.

"I'm NOT ShadowClan," I mewed. I suddenly had an idea. "I was wondering if I could join ThunderClan."

The pale grey tom mumbled something to himself, then mewed, "Okay, let's take you to Firestar. But Lionpaw, I think you should get off of her first."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right…" he jumped off of me. "Sorry…"

"What's your name?" the white tom asked me.

"Lynwood."

"That's a strange name…"

"I know."

"I'm Cloudtail, the grey tom is Ashfur, the white she-cat is Whitewing, the black she-cat is Hollypaw, and I guess you probably already know Lionpaw." I nodded.

When we got to camp, Ashfur jumped on a rock and went into a hole near the rock. A minute later he came out of the hole, a ginger tom following him. _Firestar, _I assumed.

Firestar and Ashfur jumped off the rock and came over to us. "Hello," he greeted.

"Uh… hi…" I mewed.

"Lynwood, I presume?"

"Yes."

"I am Firestar." He dipped his head. "It's nice to meet you. Are you saying you want to join ThunderClan?"

"Yes," I mewed. Where else would I go? I was in England! This is the only remotely familiar place on the continent!

"Alright." He went back over to the rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Cats appeared from dens, immediately looking at me. I definitely wasn't used to that much attention; it made me uneasy.

"A new cat will be joining ThunderClan," he announced. Some mews of protests, 'I knew it's and growls could be heard.

"Lynwood, please step forward." I hesitantly stepped forward, not liking all the eyes on me.

"Since you will be joining ThunderClan, you must have a ThunderClan name. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. I will be your mentor." We touched noses. That was kind of exciting. But I knew from reading the books that leaders don't take their apprentices out much because they're busy. Hm.

A few cats chanted my new name, but not many. Firestar dismissed the clan meeting and went somewhere.

I didn't really know what to do next. I knew all of these cats, but then again, I didn't. It felt like school.

"Hey, Featherpaw," I heard someone call me. I turned, seeing Lionpaw.

"What?"

"Do you want to come with Ashfur, Brackenfur, Hollypaw and I to go hunting?"

"Sure, I guess."

After I'd been there a while, probably a week and a half, the cats started to treat me a bit better, and it didn't seem like middle school anymore.

"Featherpaw!" I heard Lionpaw call to me.

I turned. "Yeah?"

He padded over to me. "Uh… do you want to go hunting together?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

We exited camp and started walking together.

"Hey, I'll race you to the lake!" Lionpaw's eyes sparkled mischievously and took off before I could reply. All I could do was run after him.

Although Lionpaw had a head start, because he was big, he was slow. I was much smaller, so it was very easy to get in front of him. Not to mention I'm already fast. Skylar probably would've said I should've joined WindClan instead.

Skylar.

He was pretty much the only reason why I wasn't 100% happy here in ThunderClan.

I easily beat Lionpaw, reaching the shore with the golden tabby tom probably two hundred feet behind me. I smirked as he finally reached the shore.

"I beat you yet again!" I boasted.

Lionpaw sighed, but suddenly perked up. I didn't even realize what he was doing until I was soaked.

"Hey!" I slapped the surface of the water with my tail, splashing Lionpaw.

Lionpaw growled playfully and tackled me, getting himself soaked. We wrestled in the shallow water for a bit, until Lionpaw finally got on top of me. "Ha!" he mewed triumphantly.

"Oh, look. You're on top of me again. I was wondering when we were going to end up like this," I mewed.

Lionpaw's face reddened in embarrassment and got off of me. He got out of the water and shook himself.

I followed him out of the water and shook myself, getting him wet again. He glared at me playfully, and took off, wanting me to chase him. I smirked and started after him, feeling the wind in my fur as I ran.

That's probably enough for now. I pretty much told you all of my secrets, save a couple. If you want to hear more, you're going to have to pay a visit to someone else…

******Was it good? Was it weird? Was it the worst thing you ever read? You can't tell me if you don't review! :P**


	3. Not How You're Alive, How am I Alive?

**This'll probably be my last update in a few days. I need to write a few more chapters so I can get ahead.**

So, Lynwood is making me tell my part of the story now? Even when she knows I'm not good at telling stories? Oh, well. Let's start at my favorite part.

When Lynwood said bye, I closed my laptop and went into the dining room, where my dad was sitting at the dinner table, along with a few plates with tacos sitting on them.

"Hey, Dad," I said, and sat in my usual place, across from him.

My twin sister walked in, yes, both Lyn and I have twin sisters. Quite a coincidence, isn't it?

Drew sat down next to me, texting to somebody on her cell phone. I rolled my eyes at her and bit into a taco, just as my mom came in and sat next to my dad.

"Hey, kids," Mom said, picking up her taco.

"Hi," I replied. Drew just kept texting on her cell phone.

After dinner, I went to bed. I was extremely tired for some reason.

When I woke up in the morning, I checked my clock on my nightstand. It said 6:12 AM. It was around the time Lyn and I agreed to get on! I opened my laptop and logged on, getting on Facebook.

"_Hey," _I typed. I waited for a response, and there was none. It said she'd seen it, but she wasn't replying.

I waited for probably half an hour for her, getting no reply. Was she purposely ignoring me?

I shut my laptop and got ready for school, kind of hurt. It obviously said she'd seen it, so why didn't she reply? Is she mad at me? What did I do? These questions went through my mind as I started walking to the bus stop.

When I got there, no one else was there, except someone with a hood covering his eyes. I just ignored him as I waited for the bus.

The person approached me slowly. I eyed him warily. He was grinning.

"800 miles is a long way, but thankfully I managed it in eight hours," he said, smirking. Then he took out a knife faster than I could react, and stabbed me in the chest, instantly making me fall unconscious, at least, I _thought_ I had fallen unconscious.

When I next woke up, my chest kind of ached but that was it. I yawned, and accidentally bit my tongue, causing me to yowl in pain. My teeth were sharp! I started to put my hand in my mouth to feel my teeth, but I didn't have any hands! Instead, I had grey paws! _What the heck is going on?!_

I started panicking. "Mom! Dad! Drew!" I yowled.

"Who's there?" mewed a voice coming from behind the bracken. A golden brown tabby tom appeared from it. "Who're you?"

"Uh, Sky-" I was cut off as a black she-cat came through the bracken behind the tom.

"Brackenfur, we should go- another cat?!" The black cat mewed. "Do you want to join the clan too?"

I flicked an ear. "Did you say clan?"

"Yeah," the black she-cat replied.

"W-what's your name?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hollypaw."

"I'm in _ThunderClan?!_" I exclaimed.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh…" my brain was trying to process this information. "Yeah, I want to join. T-that's why I'm here."

"Yes! Another apprentice!" Hollypaw mewed.

Brackenfur flicked an ear. "I'm not sure that Firestar would let a second apprentice join after so little time. If he does let a second one in, the clan probably won't be happy."

Hollypaw frowned. "We should try anyway. What's your name?" she asked me.

"He said his name is Sky," Brackenfur mewed. I was about to protest, but decided not to.

Brackenfur and Hollypaw led me to the camp, where a bunch of cats were hanging out. Brackenfur jumped onto a rock and went inside a crack in the rock. A bit later he came out with a ginger tom that I had guessed to be Firestar.

"Hello, I am Firestar," he greeted.

"I-I'm Sky," I mewed.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. Brackenfur here says you'd like to join ThunderClan, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Two new apprentices in less than a moon," he murmured. "Okay, Sky, you can." _Yes! _I thought.

Firestar jumped onto the rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" The murmurs of cats could be heard as they padded over to the Highrock.

"StarClan has blessed us with yet another apprentice," he mewed. At this, several cats started protesting. Firestar ignored them. "Sky, please step forward." I hesitantly did so.

"Since you will be joining ThunderClan, you must have a ThunderClan name. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Stormfur will be you mentor." Stormfur? He was the one that used to be in RiverClan! The light grey tom touched noses with me.

Firestar dismissed the clan and went back into his den. The cats dispersed, but some looked at me weird.

"Hi, I'm Poppypaw!" I jumped, and turned around. There was a tortoiseshell she-cat smiling at me.

"Uh, hi. I guess you know that I'm Skypaw," I mewed.

She smiled at me again. "Yeah. Let's go find you a place in the den!" She started padding toward the apprentices' den with me following her. I went slowly, and looked at the cats around me, trying to figure out who was who by remembering their appearances from the books.

One cat, though, I didn't remember reading about in the books. She had long, feathery black fur with white paws and blue eyes. She was kind of pretty. Although I didn't remember her from the books, I still felt like I recognized her from somewhere.

She apparently noticed me staring at her and she looked my way. I quickly looked away, feeling my face heat up. What was it about her?

I quickly caught up with Poppypaw, who was at the entrance to the apprentices' den already.

"Okay, Lionpaw and Hollypaw sleep there, Berrypaw and Honeypaw sleep there… oh! Your nest can be between mine and Featherpaw's!" Poppypaw mewed.

"Okay," I mewed. "Sounds good."

"Let's go get some moss!" Poppypaw zoomed out of the den. I followed her a bit more slowly. Now that I thought about it, Poppypaw wasn't _that _energetic and friendly… if she was, she probably would've been named Poppyflight, not Poppyfrost. But whatever.

Thinking about what I read in the books reminded me about being a human. Especially Lynwood and Drew. I wonder what they would say if they found out that I was a cat.

By the end of the day, I knew most of the other apprentices. Jaypaw didn't like me, Hollypaw was pretty friendly, Berrypaw was the most annoying cat ever, Hazelpaw was okay, Honeypaw was okay, Mousepaw was okay, but I still hadn't met Lionpaw or that other cat that for some reason wasn't in the books. I think Poppypaw said her name was Featherpaw?

I yawned and padded to the apprentices' den and bumped into a cat who was coming out.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"It's fine," she said. "Hey, you're Skypaw, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm Featherpaw."

"Nice to meet you."

"Have we… have we met before?" she asked me.

"I don't think so…" how could I, when I was a human less than 24 hours ago?

"…Okay, I thought so." She passed me and padded away.

I watched her go away for a second, then turned and went into the den and got into my newly-made nest next to Poppypaw, who was already asleep.

Okay, done. Is that enough for you? I really don't like telling stories. Come back tomorrow or something.

**********Was it good? Was it weird? Was it the worst thing you ever read? You can't tell me if you don't review! :P**


	4. My First Gathering

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated, but I have endless homework...**

I cracked open my eyes. I guessed it was time to get ready for school. Then I saw a grey tabby tom sleeping in a nest next to me, and remembered that I've been a cat for almost two weeks.

I sighed and sat up, causing the cat to stir. I realized that the cat was Skypaw, the cat that I'm 100% sure I know from somewhere, even though that's impossible.

Skypaw opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning." I yawned. All the other apprentices were still asleep. It must be around dawn, I thought.

"So… you're new to ThunderClan too?" Skypaw asked.

"Yeah. I joined ThunderClan about two wee- uh, half a moon ago," I replied.

"Hmm… were you a kittypet?" he asked.

I was kind of surprised at his question. "Uh, well, sort of…"

"What do you mean by, 'sort of'?"

"Uh…" I couldn't just say that I used to be a twoleg… "I hung around twolegs and kittypets a lot."

"Ah." There was a short awkward silence before I felt Lionpaw stir in the nest beside mine.

I turned away from Skypaw to look at Lionpaw, who yawned and arched his back.

"Hey, Featherpaw," he mewed. He saw Skypaw. "Aren't you Skypaw, the warrior that just joined?"

"Yeah. You must be Lionpaw."

"…How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Oh… um…" Skypaw looked panicked for just a second. "…Featherpaw mentioned a 'Lionpaw' and I had met every other apprentice so you had to be Lionpaw," he mewed quickly.

"Oh. Okay." Lionpaw yawned and licked his paw. "Why are you guys awake so early?" he changed the subject.

"I just woke up and then soon afterward Skypaw woke up," I explained.

"Lionpaw! Featherpaw! Skypaw! Get up, we're going hunting!" I heard Stormfur's voice say from outside the den.

Lionpaw and I groaned simultaneously and all three of us went around the sleeping apprentices and out of the den, where Stormfur was waiting.

"Why are we going so early?" Lionpaw complained.

"Firestar wants us to start waking up earlier, starting with just a few cats, to experiment, to see if it's more effective. If it is, it might take less time for apprentices to become warriors," Stormfur explained.

Lionpaw perked up at this. "We'll get to become warriors early?"

Stormfur nodded. "If it's effective."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, for Skypaw's sake, let's first visit the borders. He needs to know the scents of the other clans," he mewed.

Skypaw looked pretty excited. Stormfur smiled. "Let's go."

We went around, showing Skypaw everything, then we starting hunting. Lionpaw and I started searching around for prey while Stormfur showed Skypaw the hunters' crouch.

"Hey! There's a squirrel," I hissed to Lionpaw. He looked in the direction I was pointing to with my tail. He nodded and pointed with his tail in a direction. He was telling me to get upwind of it. I nodded and stalked in a circle until I was upwind of it. Lionpaw was going he opposite direction. When we were both upwind and downwind of it, I crept toward it. It suddenly snapped its head in my direction. It obviously smelled me. It squeaked in fear and ran in the opposite direction… right into Lionpaw.

Lionpaw bit its neck, instantly killing it. "Good job, Featherpaw!" he grinned at me. I grinned back.

"You, too!"

* * *

"Skypaw! Do you wanna go hunting?" I saw Poppypaw walk up to Skypaw.

"Uh… no, thanks. I'm kinda tired." He yawned for emphasis.

Poppypaw drooped her head. "Okay…" she walked away.

I yawned, pretty tired myself. I don't think training before dawn is very good. We've been doing it for about a week. Maybe one of us should tell Firestar this.

I got up from the place I was laying down to get something to eat from the fresh kill pile. I kind of got used to eating raw critters, but it still was kind of weird.

I picked out a small thrush. I wasn't very hungry, and this was the closest thing to chicken.

Sitting back down in the spot I was laying down at before, I started eating the thrush.

"Hi, Featherpaw!" Lionpaw sat down across from me.

I jumped in slight surprise. "Oh, hi, Lionpaw."

"There's a gathering tonight!" he mewed.

"There is?"

"Yeah! Haven't you heard anyone talking about it?"

"No…"

Lionpaw made a huffing noise. "Everyone's wondering whether or not you and Skypaw will be able to go," he mewed.

"Hm…"

"The cats going to the gathering are Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Stormfur, Berrypaw, Lionpaw, Featherpaw, Cinderpaw, and Skypaw!" Firestar announced.

Some cats started hissing to each other, probably about how Skypaw and I are going to the gathering. Why does it matter?

"Featherpaw! We get to go to the gathering together!" Lionpaw mewed, stating the obvious.

"Yep."

"Aren't you excited?!"

"Of course!" I replied.

"It's time to go!" Brambleclaw mewed. Ace you!" Lionpaw took off. I rolled my eyes, chuckling, and ran after him.

When we got to the bridge, cats were all padding across it carefully. I didn't really want to go across it; it looked scary.

When it was my turn, I hesitantly put a paw on it. It felt slippery and not very sturdy. When I heard a mew behind me, telling me to hurry up, I put all my paws on it, swaying a bit. I regained my balance, and started padding forward.

I could feel that Lionpaw was right behind me, but he was going faster. I tried to speed up as well, so I wouldn't be holding everyone back, but I lost my footing and felt myself falling.

I braced myself for the impact. But none came. Instead, I felt teeth on my scruff. The mouth lifted me back up, putting me back on the tree bridge.

"Are you okay, Featherpaw?" Lionpaw asked. I looked up, my face almost hitting him in the face. His pretty amber eyes met with mine, letting me see what he was thinking. He looked concerned. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, um, thanks…" some cat told me to hurry up, so I turned around and kept walking, this time more carefully. I didn't want a repeat of that. First of all, it was scary, and second of all, it was embarrassing.

It felt like forever, but I finally made it to the island. It was pretty, with some flowers, and the famous tree. It looked like the other clans were already there. But I couldn't tell if one was missing.

"Featherpaw! Let's go find some apprentices from other clans!" Lionpaw mewed.

"Okay…" I followed him, looking for cats that looked apprentice-aged.

We ran into a long-furred, white, black, and tortoiseshell she-cat. "Hi! I'm Lionpaw!" Lionpaw greeted.

"Ivypaw." She rolled her eyes and responded no further, not even acknowledging us.

"I'm from ThunderClan, what clan are you from?" he asked.

"Shadow," she sighed.

Lionpaw looked at me. I shrugged, padding away. He followed me.

I saw a young black tom with amber eyes that looked apprentice-aged, so I started toward him.

"Uh, Featherpaw, I don't think we should talk to him," Lionpaw mewed to me as he came up next to me. "That's Breezepaw. He's really annoying…"

"Okay, whatever," I replied.

"It's time to start!" a white tom with black paws announced from one of the branches of the tree. I assumed this was Blackstar. A few other cats were up there, too, along with Firestar. All the cats quieted down.

"I'll start," a golden spotted she-cat mewed. I guessed it was Leopardstar. "RiverClan is well. The fish are returning to the lake's edge, so hunting has been well. That is all."

The next leader to speak was Blackstar. "One of our queens has given birth to three kits, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit. That is all from ShadowClan."

Now it was Firestar's turn. "All is well in ThunderClan. We have gained two apprentices who used to be loners." Some cats rolled their eyes, expecting no less from Firestar, the former kittypet. "That is all."

The last leader had to be Onestar. "The prey is plentiful. That is it."

The leaders jumped down, having nothing else to say. Then they started to leave with their clans.

"Let's go, Featherpaw!" Lionpaw mewed and ran toward ThunderClan, who was leaving. I groaned, realizing we would have to cross the bridge again. I turned, feeling someone watching me. I saw a pale, mottled gray tom staring me. As soon as I turned toward him, he quickly looked away. _What's with him? _I shrugged it off, following Lionpaw.

**Well, what's going on here? Why does Lionpaw have such an interest in Featherpaw? Who was that tom that was staring at Featherpaw? And what about Skypaw? What's gonna happen if they find out who each other are? **

**Okay, I guess it isn't clear where in the series this takes place. I guess it takes place around Dark River. But I'm changing a bunch of things that take place in that book, especially since I don't have it...**

**Please review. I'm begging you. Even flames. Just don't freak out. *looks at Yellowtail of Skyclan***


End file.
